I'm Glad You Came
by CryTheStars
Summary: The sun goes down, the stars come out and all that counts is here and now. My universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came-The progression of Arnold and Helga's relationship all starting with one little heartfelt confession in the middle of a crisis. [ part 2 of 3 ]
1. After the crisis

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Arnold, or company. Solely wrote this story. Also don't own the lyrics for The Wanted's Glad you Came.

**A/N:** _I guess kind of Valentine's day inspired. Blegh. When I first heard Glad You Came when it first came out, my initial reaction was "Holy crap, this reminds me of Arnold and Helga" I started this story in 2012 and never finished it. Only finished this part this morning, and then decided I wanted to make it a three parter to show the progression of Arnold and Helga's relationship. Oh snap._

_ I promise, promise this will be the last one and then I will resume all work on the other multi-chap fics I have running. I keep getting these ideas. But any future ideas will be jotted down in a notebook until the running fics are completed. THAT IS ALL. and for now, enjoy my three part I'm Glad You Came._

_-**x**Serenity_

* * *

_my universe will never be the same.._

**I'm Glad You Came**

-**:**-_  
_

Fists balled and relaxed, and balled and relaxed _again_. She felt the anger growing, festering behind her furled brow. In front of her, that big, booming voice went in one ear a garbled, muffled mess, and left just the same. She didn't hear a word _Big Bob_ was saying because she was tuning it all out, as she often did.

"For once, for _once_ you did one recognizable thing, so now be normal and go out there and get _recognized_ for it!"

He was in her face as he yelled, ready to combat her naturally obstinate attitude, but rather than the usually snarky comments that would follow, she just scoffed and turned around away from him.

"If that's the only thing you care about, then I refuse to go out there. I don't do things for your recognition, _Bob_. Especially when you never recognized anything I ever did before!"

He was about to retaliate to that, to scream some more about how she never did anything like her sister, and other less direct ways to say how Olga was so much better, but Helga was already gone, away from it all, stealing upstairs to her room. The slamming of the door cut him off just as he started his thought.

"Arrrrrrrgh" He waved a hand dismissively, and then stormed outside, into the brightness of the day, and to the party that was raging in the neighborhood, leaving his obstinate daughter to sulk upstairs, alone.

It was midsummer the day that fight took place, and more specifically, a few days after Scheck had been carted away for his shady dealings, leaving the neighborhood as it was, _not_ going to be torn down. This was cause for celebration for all the families involved, who had grown on that street, and whose families had come before them and had also grown on that street. For it was all saved because of three determined kids, whose families were among those who lived in that place.

But one of those kids, who did it more for that other kid, than for herself, or even her own family, found herself wallowing in her dismay. She didn't want to partake of those festivities, so she locked herself in her bedroom cursing the man who called himself her father. Imagine, wanting her to come out to get recognition that she didn't even _want_ in the first place. She didn't even do it for anyone else. She only did it for Arnold.

And yet there he was, once again comparing her to Olga, his ever so perfect, beautiful daughter. Helga scoffed, but then sighed softly, considering, as much of a front as she could put up, it would never destroy the fact entirely that her father's actions and words hurt her. They hurt her deeply, and made her feel unloved, but most importantly, undeserving of whatever positive attention was supposedly out there for her. Why should she receive it? She wasn't Olga, and she was most certainly not Arnold...

Her bed was comfy, warm and bouncy, and she sank right into it when she flopped with a huff as she lost herself in thought. Eyes fixed to the ceiling for a while, and she simply stared aimlessly. What else was there to do? Outside the music of a DJ blared, and undoubtedly everyone was having fun. This was something she didn't miss, and wouldn't miss. She didn't want to be there. She couldn't bring herself to face her father's annoying self, but more importantly, she couldn't face _him_.

Though the more she mused over it, the more she knew she _should_ be happy. After all, she did get to admit those secret feelings that had been a thorn in her side for years, and this sure did alleviate the strain of pesky emotions. But in the end, while not entirely rejected, Arnold's reaction goaded them both back into a state of emotional limbo. She knew she didn't hate him, and she knew she never could. She only wished Arnold would realize that, instead of trying to convince her otherwise.

-o**O**o-

On the other side of town, just as emotionally riled, was the stubborn, but determined true savior of the city, without whom, the pieces of the plan would have never fallen into place in the first place. He, too, stared out the window of the boarding house over looking the street to the festivities below, and agonized at having to join them.

But his reason was entirely different; it wasn't to avoid her, it was actually because he had already been out there, and _hadn't_ seen her. He scoured the crowds, saw all his friends, except for Helga, and this bothered him, deeply.

At the same time, he knew where she lived, and that she was probably there, but to exert the effort to go and find her, when there was so much that happened between them, just thinking about it made the nest of butterflies start dancing in his stomach. But it was something that had to be done, he knew it did. The dreams and otherwise restless nights would not stop until he did. He had so many questions..

It was these questions that he ran over in his mind, just to make sure he didn't freeze up when he got there, and then had nothing to say. That was something you couldn't do with Helga. With someone like her, he knew you had to be fully prepared, otherwise she would talk, joke, and bully circles around him, successfully dodging anything important that needed to be discussed. Arnold wasn't going to be fooled this time, not like everyone else was that knew this girl.

Friends approached him, trying to pull him into their game of baseball in the street, but Arnold had to tell them he would join them later. When Gerald started walking with him, concerned by his friends obvious distraction, he tried to coax whatever it was on his mind out of him.

"Nothing big, there's just someone I need to go talk to." Gerald was told. Arnold didn't lie either when Gerald asked him who? Though he did raise an eyebrow in utter curiosity once Arnold revealed it.

"I would think everyone would have a better time if she wasn't here. You know?"

Arnold shrugged, the pace never slowing on the way to her house.

"Maybe. But as far as I'm concerned, we couldn't have done what we did without her help. And because of that, she needs to be out here too. She's our friend just the same."

Gerald sighed, and backed off, muttering a usual "whatever you say, buddy", an a reminder of the games and other activities planned for later before departing all the while calling back to his friend that he didn't want to be there when she started insulting him as always.

That was fine for Arnold, who hadn't even expressed to Gerald just how much Helga had helped them. Nor did he reveal to him the confession of the girl on top of the FTl building that fateful night. This was more for Helga's sake than his own. Truthfully, he had been burning to tell someone. Which added to the need to discuss it all with Helga. He knew as well as she did that things couldn't be left as they were. There was just so much one could say to try to pretend, but in the end they were both fully aware of what happened.

In the beginning, after Arnold tried to convince her that it was a"heat of the moment" thing, he didn't think anything of it, but the more and more he thought about it, the more the sincerity of her words came to light, he had that dawning realization later on, that both horrified, and also confused him.

"She..she likes me." Who was he kidding? She _loves_ him. Her words were as clear as day, and way too real to be acted. What purpose would she have had to act it anyway? It didn't cover anything up, and if anything, it certainly explained a lot of things.

But it was those things that made him make that journey that day to Helga's house to find the girl, and to pull her out into the open, in more ways than one. If Helga's admission was genuine, and it really did explain all those little unexplained occurrences in their past, then this was a person that Arnold really _did_ want to associate with, if for nothing else, then just to be friends. In the end, he knew there was always more to her than what met the eye, but now he was curious to see exactly what extent was she really hiding.

-o**O**o-

The Pataki family minus Helga was stepping out of their home when Arnold approached. He greeted them, and they were receptive to it. Until he asked where Helga was, then Big Bob's face instantly turned from joyous contentment to that characteristic scowl, and he motioned with a thumb over his shoulder.

"That ungrateful brat is up in her room. She doesn't want to come join the party. Maybe you can go talk some sense into her Alfred."

The boy's face took on a rather deadpanned expression at the obvious disregard for him on Big Bob's behalf, but he didn't really expect anything less; Arnold didn't even bother to correct him.

"I'll go see what I can do.."

Green eyes followed the muscled brute as he stormed outside, muttering constantly all the way out about his ungrateful daughter, and why couldn't she be more like Olga. Arnold felt his stomach twist unpleasantly at such exclamations by a man that was supposed to be his friend's father. He always knew this kind of trouble existed for Helga, and he supposed it added partially to why she was so guarded all the time.

Step after cautious, creaking step brought him up to the girl's room, and the first thing he noticed, naturally, was the rather girly rag doll sign on her door announcing to all that this was _her_ room. Inwardly, he commented on the cuteness of it before raising a fist to the wood to knock three solid times.

No answer.

He sighed a little, and knocked again, three more times, and harder than the first few. This caused a ruckus from the other side of the door.

"What do you want, Bob!" Came the familiar, characteristic hiss he was so familiar with. He felt a certain flutter at the sound.

"Helga? It's me-Arnold.."

_CRASH_-Arnold blinked from the other side of the door upon hearing a loud commotion from inside the room. He grabbed the knob in concern and went to twist but found it locked. He knocked again. "Helga! Are you okay?"

The sounds to follow were a series of shuffles, things falling, and then bangs like they were being slammed in a drawer, or a closet, and then the girl practically fell into the door.

Arnold watched the knob start to turn this way and that, the clicking of the lock audible from the other side, and it was only a few minutes later that the door swung open, and Helga stood, slightly hunched, frazzled looking, sprouts of blonde this way and that, but stood nonetheless, in the doorway.

"Arnold!" She exclaimed, but was quick to regain her normal composure "I mean-what are you _doing _here, _football _head?"

Such a familiar sentiment; He released an exasperated sigh and brushed over it. Arnold's eyes wandered up to hers and remained there, locked with her ever present scowl. The look, for more than a few minutes, always made him uneasy. But inwardly he told himself this would be the day he would not be affected by it.

"I came to find you, because I figured you'd be out at the block party with the rest of us." He held his hand out in an explanatory manner. "You should be there.." He added as an afterthought.

But Helga simply stood unflinching, scowl never leaving, and balled fists pressed to her hips.

"Right, Like I'd ever come to a party with the likes of _you_" She snarled in characteristic _Helgaspeak_. She succeeded in putting a frown on the other boy's otherwise friendly face.

But again, with a small intake of breath, he battled down the frustration often raised by Helga G Pataki, until all that remained was that exasperated, half lidded stare.

"You know Helga, your attitude is pointless now. There's no one around. It's just me and you. Feel free to drop the act any second."

He was satisfied with the slight widening of those blue eyes; She hadn't been expecting him to be so forward. Helga had hoped, with all she was, he didn't plan on mentioning what happened those few nights ago, but at the same time her gut told her that there was no other reason but that as to why he was standing in the doorway to her room. The response to that was the swallowing of a nervous lump in her throat.

"I-I don't know what you mean, _Arnoldo_. You know how sick it makes me to spend _two seconds_ let alone a whole party with you."

_Solid as a rock_, he inwardly commented to himself with slight amusement. But as far as he was concerned, she was a rock with cracks, and with the proper encouragement, he was determined to get her front to crumble.

Glancing idly over her shoulder to the open window in her room, he let out a thoughtful 'hmm'

"I guess you're right. I know you hate me and all.." Arnold couldn't help but snicker at the reference to their conversation atop the FTi building, but he put on a blank look just as quickly before continuing. "But the party was getting kind of boring anyway. So maybe, Oh I donno, I thought maybe we could hang out together, away from everyone else." He had averted his eyes, with a hand idly rubbing the back of his head, but as he completed that statement, they dared a glance up to hers again, just in time to see them soften considerably.

It was the effect he knew he'd have on her, that is causing her to have an inner struggle. He could sense she was fighting the urge to tell him off, or welcome him in, and he really hoped she gave in and went with the latter. With eyes locked once again, Helga felt a small blush start to creep across her face at Arnold's suggestion.

"I-I-" She started with a stutter, finding herself at a loss for words. Slowly but surely she felt herself losing her stable footing. "Gah! Whatever floats your boat, Arnoldo!" Helga turned to the side, and folded her arms across her chest defiantly. Her head was tilted to one side, eyes now upwards and away from his, mainly so he wouldn't notice the horrible blush that now colored her cheeks.

Now graced with a wide and goofy grin, Arnold welcomed himself into her room with a kindly murmured "Thanks". Once in the center, he took the moment to survey the surroundings, taking in all the sights, and connecting each and everyone to Helga in some form. It brought him a sense of pleasure to do so, mainly because the pink and purple walls, frilly curtains, and otherwise girlish adornments seemed so unlike his bully. It only further deepened his notion that there was more to Helga than he, and everybody else, got to see on a regular basis.

Helga pulled her door closed, muttering in aggravation as she did so. This act had Arnold arching a brow curiously. "Sooo..." He started in an attempt to start a conversation with the guarded girl, a feat he knew would be difficult. Green eyes still roamed the room, and then settled upon a door which he assumed was her _closet_.

An idea formed in his head, which he pushed to the back of his mind for later use; needed to traverse this carefully for success.

He turned to face her fully, watching her move uneasily about her room; she had her arms folded tightly, _protectively_, across her chest and her eyes were purposely downwards, not meeting his.

"Sooo..." She returned, only partially annoyed sounding.

Truth be told, the only thought running through the girl's mind at that point was how the object of her obsession was standing in the center of her room, very willingly, and having voiced his desire to see her, and to hang out with her. If kind words could kill, she would be six feet under by then.

"Why do you want to hang out with me, again?"

But of course she has to ruin it. She can't just let something that is, on the front, a very good thing remain such. There has to be an underlying cause, and Arnold has to have some ulterior motive .

Arnold shifts uneasily, refusing to be intimidated by his inner trepidations about facing his tormentor. After all, he knew she wasn't as bad as she wanted everyone to perceive her. And he knew he made a grievous mistake by giving her the opportunity to take back her confession. That's really what he wanted to take back that trip. But he also knew to simply jump into that topic would put her on the defensive..

_Hell_, she already _was_ on the defensive. He noted, watching as she stood there like a solid, grumpy looking statue.

Arnold quietly studied her look for a moment, considering an awkward silence had fallen over them. He struggled for the right words, but was failing miserably. Rolling his eyes to his ceiling in thought then, he inhaled deep, and decided that maybe the best way would be to dive right in.

"I don't like the way things ended the other night."

Helga blinked, and Arnold, with slight contentment, noted as her brow raised from its downward furrowed position.

"I-I don't know what you mean. We said it like it was. It-it was a crazy day, and a lot of stupid things were said that weren't meant." She did her best to keep an edge to her voice, but Arnold had warned himself of this, and with his attention fixed to her, he was able to hear the quaver in her voice, and noted the nervous stutter she had taken on.

"I don't think that's true, Helga." Arnold dared a few steps closer to her, and felt a chill run up his spine. It was like the air around her and only her was tense, like she was giving off those negative waves. He actually felt pity for that fact. Considering the last thing he wanted was for her to feel bad, or uncomfortable around him.

Actually, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that his statement went both ways. He initially said that referencing her confession atop that building, with a budding thunderstorm in the background. But when he recalled that night, and the early morning immediately following, where they stood face to face and brushed it all under the rug, he decided that he had lied as well.

He was in denial, he supposed, because certainly at that moment, when the person that tormented you for years turns around, admits that they were crazy in love with you, and then kisses you, oh, and you're _nine_ years old, yeah, that's a lot to take in. So it was only natural for him to clam up, want to avoid it and pretend it never happened. It would have been better for her too, who was obviously hell-bent on maintaining her tough-girl persona to her classmates, Arnold concluded, and then once more his eyes fell upon her. "I know you don't really hate me."

He could see the struggle on her face, and he caught her sideways glance to her bedroom door. Wordlessly, Arnold sidestepped, and moved so that he was between Helga and her escape route, just in case she decided to bolt. He'd see to it there would be no escaping this time.

Catching on to that move, Helga shot him a scowl, and the two shared a silent understanding at that moment that she wasn't going to run. But that fact did little to settle the girl's nerves, and rapidly beating heart.

"So what if I _don't_. It's a free country. I can hate and not hate whoever I want, _Arnoldo_."

The boy stood staring, and then bony shoulders rose and fell in a small shrug.

"Well..why don't you be nicer to me then. We can be friends, instead of this whole-you have to torment me every single day." It seemed so straight forward to him, so obvious. So why was she incapable of doing it. Why had she _always_ been incapable of doing it?

A sound akin to a growl escaped the girl, and she turned around stepping in closer and reaching to grab Arnold's arm. He was surprised by the action, but even more surprised when she started shoving him to her bedroom door.

"Okay, fine fine, done deal. Be nicer, got it. I'll add it to my to do list. Now get out of my room, bucko. And go back to being the hero of the day"

The resounding thud of Arnold's palm against the back of Helga's door sounded as he stopped himself from being thrown out. He was still between her and the entrance, and he blocked her access to the knob.

"Oooh no. No way, Helga. Like I'm really going to believe you when you sound like _that_" Arnold turned again to face her, and leaned his back firmly against the door to once and for all ensure that neither of them were going anywhere. He then cast her a half lidded look of annoyance which made her insides start to soften; she knew she had to end this soon, since any more of those looks and that tone and she would be reduced to a puddle at his feet.

Her eyes rolled upwards, and she released her grip, inwardly groaning. _Criminey_!

"Well, geez, Football head, what exactly do you want from me? I told you I didn't mean anything I said that night. It was just-it was crazy.."

When she dared to look up to meet his eyes, she watched as he stared at her blankly, as if he was looking for something deep within her eyes. It made her instantly uncomfortable. But she couldn't look away as much as she wanted to at that moment, all due to those eyes of his..

"I told you what I want, Helga. I want to be friends. I want to be _good_ friends." pause. Then the corners of his lips raised ever so slightly in a small, amused grin. "And I want to see inside your closet."

The last part of that caught her off guard. She didn't think it was possible she could feel anymore tense and stiff, but it _was_, because she felt it.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Arnold folded his arms, trying hard to suppress the grin that threatened to get any bigger. "If you're telling the truth, and it was all just a _heat of the moment_ thing, then you should let me look inside your closet. Because there would be nothing in there but clothes, right?" _No shrines to me_.

When Helga's eyes went wide, he knew he had her. She would have no choice but to admit it, or beat him up horribly and throw him out her window, but he seriously doubted that would occur, especially if she loved him like she claimed he did. Still the thought did amuse him a little as well.

"I-I-Are you kidding?! No way!" She knew he was talking about the shrine. She stupidly mentioned it in her confession. _Doi. Idiot, Helga._. Of course there was a shrine. And now here he was, the person who occupied 99% of her heart and mind, the object of that shrine, wanting to go invade her closet to see said shrine. That would be it, however, that would confirm all beyond a reasonable doubt that she was absolutely, positively, insanely crazy, both crazy in love with him, and simply _just_ crazy. And that would be the end of her.

His gaze remained half lidded, but his grin faded. Nevertheless, he stood firm, with arms still planted across his chest.

"Okay, Helga. Then I'll just assume it's true. I'll assume there's a shrine to me in your closet, and that, like you said, you're madly in lo-" Arnold was unable to finish that sentiment, as Helga had lunged forward, and pressed a hand to his mouth to silence him, not wanting to hear such a solid, confirmation from the person she actually did love.

"Shut up! Shutupshutupshutup!" When she felt no more vibrations against her palm from his words, she withdrew, and sighed somewhat defeated. It was definitely difficult to maintain appearances when you were one on one with your crush, in your room, and with no one else to put on a show for. "Look, then what difference does it make, Arnoldo? If you're just going to assume it, why would you need to see it?"

"So you admit it then, that there's a shrine." Arnold beamed with much amusement.

The girl clenched her fists, and shook them besides her head while her face scrunched up in frustration.

"I never said that! I'm just saying, what would it matter then. If you don't take my word for it, why do you need to see it?"

That was a good question; Arnold studied her face for any signs that might betray her thoughts, to confirm his rising suspicions. He found himself musing over the possibilities that there _was_ actually a shrine. Truthfully, he really wanted to see it, if for nothing else than to see what a shrine to him would look like.

But then he recognized the part of him that really wanted it to be true for none other than the fact that, well, it's kind of cool that someone would care about him so much that they'd build a shrine to him. He wasn't egotistical like that, but he couldn't deny that the sentiment would be nice.

At the end of the thought, he simply shrugged: "I want to see it." Came his nonchalant response.

Another growl from the girl. "Well you can't"

He grinned. "So it's there."

"It's not!"

"Then let me in your closet. If there's no shrine, you shouldn't be this unwilling to let me see."

Another growl, and she took up a rather defensive stance; Her elbows bent, and fists balled and threatening in his direction. "You must be out of your _mind. _It doesn't even _exist._"

"Helga.." He closed the gap between them, and dared to reach out, his hand finding hers, melting her fist so that he could lace their fingers together. "Would it help it if I told you that I wouldn't think differently of you, or that I wouldn't laugh at you if the shrine actually exists?"

To his surprise, she didn't flinch, or pull away at the contact. But she was watching their hands almost cautiously, as if she expected him to suddenly disappear. There was something about their hands intertwined as well that made something flutter in Arnold's stomach. He could feel himself blush slightly.

After what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence, Helga withdrew her hand with a sigh, and motioned toward her closet.

"Just go"

She refolded her arms, annoyed by that wide grin which automatically slipped across his face, and then watched with a twisting heart as he turned in the direction of her closet, simply staring at it for a moment.

Helga's eyes narrowed; _with any luck, he'll miss the chain for the attic stairs. Thankfully I moved all the shrine up there. If he goes in and sees nothing right away, then maybe he'll finally believe that it really was heat of the moment..Even if it wasn't.._

And Arnold, having been so adamant about entering her closet, now seemed stuck in place for a moment. Here he was, granted permission, and was about to confirm once and for all if everything she said atop FTi was true, and his shoes felt glued to the floor.

One foot finally fell forward, and then the other in a slow, cautious rhythm until he was directly in front.

He gripped the knob hard in one hand, gave it a twist, and with a deep breath he pushed it open.

When he stepped into the dark room and found the light switch on the side of the door, he flipped it, and was greeted with-nothing. Just two rows of clothes and a wall on the other side. There was no shrine.

Arnold blinked, feeling his heart sink in his chest. His face scrunched up sadly, and disappointment washed over him like a wave, completely unexpected. He didn't imagine he would feel this bad.

Helga watched as Arnold's head drooped a little, and she breathed a small sigh of relief. But it was short-lived, considering as he turned around to leave, he walked straight into a dangling chain from the ceiling. He blinked curiously and looked up at it, noticing then that there was a door up there.

Surprised at having missed it, Arnold reached up and grabbed the chain, making Helga's breath hitch. She wanted to scream out for him to stop, but when she went to, she found that her voice was frozen; lips parted, but no words escaped her. Arnold yanked on the chain.

The attic door dropped open, allowing a small ladder to slide down. He hadn't waited for Helga's further permission either. She had said he could go into her closet, and this was part of her closet. So with his back to her, he grasped the first rungs of the ladder and started to climb with renewed hope.

When he reached the top, he stood on the ladder and simply surveyed his surroundings. Attic, attic, and more attic, Climbing up fully so that he was now standing on attic floor, he turned around to see the other side of the wall which he hadn't before.

And there it was; it was enshrouded in darkness, but as he stepped up closer to it, he noticed another chain from the ceiling of the attic. He reached up and yanked it. The light switched on, and illuminated the sculpture of every day items against the back wall.

He would never know just how many transformations Helga's shrine to him had undergone, but currently there was a football with a face painted on it, feathers protruding on either side, and a small blue paper cup that sat on top as a makeshift hat.

The ball sat on a small pedestal that she had wrapped a green fabric all the way around. The whole thing sat beneath a decorative awning of pink and purple construction paper, pipe cleaners, and sparkly paint.

The whole thing gleamed in the glow from the small light over head, and Arnold's eyes widened considerably at the sight of it.

"A football. Of course." Was the first thing he noted, and commented on lowly, but with a certain fondness in his voice. His eyes rolled, and He felt himself approaching it slowly, and then lowering in front of it, his own eyes fixed to the statue's painted on green dots.

With a slightly shaky hand, he reached out and traced the tip of his finger along the rough outside of the ball, down the front of it, gaze following as he did so, and inwardly, that disappointment he had previously felt dissipated.

"I can't believe it." He murmured while letting himself flop back onto his butt. He supported his weight on his hands as he leaned back, still taking in the sight before him. There was a new lightness that had overcome him at the final confirmation that Helga had, in fact, built a shrine in a closet to him, and truthfully, he loved it. He loved the shrine itself simply for the technical aspect of it. He couldn't believe she was so creative, and he had never seen that before. How could he miss something like that?

Delving deeper, he felt a certain fluttering in his stomach at the idea that this was something she had creatively concocted out of her feelings for him. She cared that much about him that this was what she did in her spare time?

A brow arched, and he leaned forward, struck suddenly with a small amount of regret and sadness. _She should have just talked to me about it. I really would have loved to see this side of her. Heh, I guess now I **am** seeing it. _

He felt a small genuine smile cross his face, while lingering a few moments longer to let the realization _really_ sink in.

Meanwhile, frozen from the ice running through her veins, Helga stood in the center of her room staring wide eyed at the open door to her closet, looking as if she had seen a ghost. The color had drained from her face, and she was rather confused, as if disbelieving that what was happening _was_ actually happening.

Was it really happening?

She had expected him to go into the main part of the closet, see nothing, and then come out and they could go back to normal. She hadn't counted on him noticing the way to the attic, and now that he had, she had frozen up. She was too late to stop him, and now there was absolutely no going back. What was going to be seen was never, ever going to be unseen.

In her mind she replayed the last few minutes of that day. Arnold had come over to-_hang_ out with her. He somehow talked her into letting him in her closet, and now he was in her closet, up in her otherwise hidden attic observing the shrine she had hidden away up there.

Lips parted as if to speak, not that he was there, and simply hung ajar. Her stance in that silence lasted for a good ten minutes before the creak of the ladder sent her crashing back down to reality, which in turn had reality then crashing down upon her when she saw him taking step after step back down into her closet.

She grit her teeth, and lifted her nails to her lips so she could bite them anxiously; her eyes darted from the window to the door, and for the moment she contemplated making a run for it. But before the message could reach her feet to move, he was already closing the closet door and then closing the distance between them.

Helga's eyes saw his expression when his head was tilted over his shoulder as he shut her closet door, and she noticed a rather bemused smile on his face. There was no look of disgust, not even indifference. _He looked-pleased? _

Her face was red, she could feel the heat and at the same time she felt her body tremble out of pure, unabated fear. She wanted to run, but her feet were just glued. She looked at him helplessly, trying to keep her expression blank at best, so as not to alert him just how afraid she was, and then he was facing her, meeting her eyes with those friendly green ones of his own. Gentle smile ever present on his lips.

"Wow Helga. I never knew you were so good at arts and crafts. That was amazing" He had warned himself not to laugh, knowing full well his laughter was something she feared, but he would never actually laugh _at_ her, and he wished she knew that, but as much as he warned himself not to, he couldn't help the small, amused chuckle that escaped, not at her, but just at how spot on the visual was. "And you used a football for my head. Hahah, that's genius."

She stared with that deer-in-headlights look that was foreign to him and everyone else they knew. There wasn't really a person besides him that could catch her so off guard. He didn't' fully understand that, but he could sense something to that affect, it made his eyes go half lidded a little dreamily as he mused over it.

"You-you really think so?" Helga finally managed to squeak out, one hand rubbing her opposite upper arm in order to soothe the nervous goosebumps that had risen. "You're not..freaked out?"

Arnold's smile widened and he stepped in until they were only a few inches apart; reaching out, he didn't hesitate to take her hand in both of his, green eyes once again seeking out those frightened blue ones.

"I am-a little." He admitted then, and he tightened his hands onto of hers when he started to feel her pull backwards. "But!" With a gentle, almost playful pull he tugged her back in after she had managed a successful step back."-The only reason I am is because it's just a little weird when you've known someone for so long, and how they've always been, and then you finally see the side they never show." Helga watched him as he spoke, his voice held that typical gentle, encouraging tone that she had come to love hearing, now directed at her. It made her heart swell, truthfully. "You don't know how happy I am, Helga, because now I know that side exists, for certain. I always thought it did, but could never be sure. But now that you let me see what you created, I know it's for real."

So he accepted it, her craziness. That was encouraging. She blinked, still having a hard time believing it honestly. But it still left that particular question unanswered. Helga cleared her throat, suddenly feeling exceptionally shy. Sinking her teeth into her lower lip, she lowered her eyes to their hands.

"But you still don't-feel the same." She found the words slipping out on their own accord, and she coughed then in order to regain some of that composure. "I mean-hypothetically speaking of course, if what I said that night was all true.."

Her words only made his hands tighten around hers reassuringly, and he stared down at them for a moment, feeling that blush once again cross his face.

"I know I like you, Helga. I know I've _always_ liked you, and now that I know everything you said was true, well-" It was his turn to be struck with that sudden shyness, and the loud thump of his heart again and again in his chest almost drowned out his words. "It's getting there. Can we leave it at that for now?" He glanced up to her face beseechingly, but his words, which had started out as shy and uncertain took on a very confident tone that drew a small smile from her.

She was young, and he was young, and while he decided that he very much enjoyed this sensitive, creative, artistic side of Helga, and was overjoyed that it definitely existed, beyond simple suspicions, he didn't want to rush into anything, especially for her sake.

She nodded wordlessly, and he returned her small smile, while letting a single hand drop to his side, so that now only one of his hands clutched hers. He maneuvered it so that their fingers intertwined.

"Good. Because I really want to get to know you Helga, everything you never showed before."

Helga blinked, pondering over what that would entail, but if that's what it would take to finally, after so long of pining, and wishing, and hoping, get what she wanted, she figured she'd work on it, for him.

"I'll..try.." She whispered, and her blush intensified when she felt him squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"Good." He noticed her eyes were fixed to the floor, and he imagined she was feeling incredibly open and vulnerable at that point, from years of having built those walls so tall and solid, all for him to break them down in a few seemingly eternal moments. But he also knew that downstairs, and outside there were a ton of people eager to face her, along with him and Gerald, and he didn't want her to miss out on something she deserved. "Now, I'm going back outside, and you're going to come with me, because it's your party too, and you need to be there."

It was definitely a statement, rather than a question. Had this been an hour ago, he would've received numerous death threats, and that angry scowl. But now, she could only respond with a small, dreamy sigh and a nod, her feet barely touching the floor as he guided her out of that room, and into the neighborhood, their hands still fondly linked.

By then the afternoon was giving way to twilight; overhead the first signs of night were stretched across the very uppermost portions of the sky, painting it a dark sapphire, bedazzled with flecks of silver.

Helga sucked in the cool, evening air, noticing the festive lanterns glowing hung up over each and every doorstep, and the people there were all laughing, dancing, eating, talking. It was all pure happiness, and it was all because of the three of them.

"There she is!" There was a big voice from behind her and it startled her then, but even more so when she was swept up in a huge bear hug by her dad. Her fingers slipped from Arnold's, and from over her dad's shoulder she saw him standing there with that satisfied, half lidded smile looking up at her. "Hey girl. I'm real sorry about yelling at you earlier. I just didn't get why you didn't want to come out and join the party." With her in his arms, he held her back a little so that their eyes could meet, and she was, for lack of a better word, surprised.

"It's okay, Dad" Helga responded a little meekly, still reeling from just about everything that had gone on that afternoon.

Soon after, Harvey the mailman and Mr Greene stepped up along side the two, the latter slapping Big Bob on the back of the shoulder.

"Arnold told us what you helped them do, Helga. That was pretty courageous." The butcher pointed out with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah, I hope you realize how happy you three made all the families that lived here for so long. " Harvey stated in addition, motioning with a hand to the crowds of their friends all stretched down the street, and the surrounding side streets.

Helga followed his hand, still absorbing the sights. It was a lot to take in, truthfully. She had never imagined she would help so many people, actually it wasn't even her reason for acting in the first place. Her actions were solely for the one that she loved wholeheartedly. Yet at the same time, now that she was here, absorbing the rare compliments, she couldn't help but feel a little pleased inwardly anyway, that she had helped those people.

_Heh, I guess Arnoldo's been rubbing off on me._ She thought to herself with a small snicker.

She then barely registered her father's hearty chuckle afterwards as he held her close, an exceptionally rare show of affection that made her feel just _barely_ warm inside. Her otherwise blank expression gave way to a small, awkward smile as he hugged her tight enough that her chin came to rest awkwardly on his shoulder. The faint "yeah, that's right. I'm proud of her" lingering in her ears, though it was muffled, almost as if she didn't believe it was actually said.

And then, she was back on the ground, the affection gone as quickly as it came. She looked up to her father, whose attention was elsewhere, and she knew she probably wouldn't get another moment like that again for sometime, or until the next good deed, she supposed. But then again, at least they _did_ exist, at some point or another.

She turned around and found that Arnold was waiting for her, that same half lidded, knowing grin on his face as he held a hand out for her. Helga eyed it for a moment, but took it just the same with that tiny, almost nervous smile. He didn't need to comment on the scene that just took place, she could see the satisfaction he derived from it.

With their attention now focused on the party at hand, the music from the DJ was loud throughout the streets, and the vibrations echoed beneath their feet. In front of the massive speakers, most of their friends had gathered to dance. Over the crowds, Arnold spotted Gerald and Phoebe who happened to be dancing together.

"Hey Arnold!" His best friend called, waving them over. Arnold waved, and then glanced back to his date.

"Shall we, Helga?" He asked, his tone light and playful.

Looking from those warm eyes, over to the crowds again, and more specifically to their waiting dancing friends, Helga felt her fear slowly start to dissipate, and instead, it was replaced by that familiar yearning that arose every so often; that want to be a simple kid, with simple friends, and having simple fun.

"Sure, why not?" She responded with an equally playful voice, letting her shoulders rise and fall in a small shrug. But she let her eyes lock with his again, and this time they held a more genuine appearance, which in turn was coupled by an even more genuine smile. "Lets kick it, _Football head_."

Arnold grinned, and started running, his fingers still laced with hers so he tugged her after, just so he could pull her into the throng of their friends, who were enthralled in the music. The duo quickly followed, joining Gerald and Phoebe, and Helga had to admit, to herself more than anyone, that for once she was glad she listened, and joined the party.

Arnold noticed the rather peaceful smile that had taken over Helga's normally angry face while they all danced together, and had he been a mind reader, he would have been able to say he agreed with her. But since he wasn't he could only formulate that opinion for himself.

The opinion which included how he was glad he went to see her, gladder that he had gotten through to her, and in the end he was glad she came.

"_The sun goes down, the stars come out, and all that counts is here and now. My universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came..."_

* * *

_Loooong. Oh well. This works equally good as a one shot I think. But I have plans for this..since I love this friggen song so much ( in case your wondering, this was the song I envisioned playing while the kids were dancin' ehueheh). Anyway, Hope you all enjoyed, and send me some feedbacks please because I also friggen love that so much as well. Good bad indifferent. Ciao my loves. -heart-_


	2. In the jungle

**A/N** Another long chapter, and yes, this is essentially the jungle movie in a nutshell. More like what were to happen halfway through and onwards. Enjoy! And please read and review ;)

* * *

.._In The Jungle_..

If ever there was a time that Arnold needed the world to make sense, this was it; it had been exactly six months since the scandal come to be known as the FTi crisis took place, and him and Helga had come to a comfortable state as in-between friends. They tried to go transcend bully victim and actually be friends, but that was an impossibility. So for six months they skirted around eachother, trying their best to live a sense of normalcy that they had each come to know. But deep down, both were entirely too aware of how the other one felt. Well, at least _one_ of them was...

But six months later found them in the deepest, darkest jungles of San Lorenzo, unwillingly paired up, along with Gerald, when Helga had insisted on following him as he snuck off to find his parents, of course.

And of course she couldn't keep from getting on his nerves, attempting to act out that normalcy. And she whined, complained and insulted along their pathway, her bickering wearing on the two boy's last nerve as they all trudge step after heavy, exahusting step through the heat laced jungle until the normal pacifist of the group could take no more; every being had a breaking point.

Helga had driven Arnold to his; the boy was on a mission after all, and it was a mission that was more important to him than anything. But after all was said and done, and the yelling and the insults subsided, resulting in an uncharacteristically hurt looking Helga Arnold instantly regretted his actions, which in turn sent Helga dissapearing into the deep jungle depths.

_"I never wanted you to come, Helga, and I don't want you here now. We don't need you, no body needs you!"_

The cruel words echoed in his mind. They hadn't been meant as mean as they came out. He simply tried to convey that nobody needed her bullying, especially when he was so intent on finding his parents. She was frustrating him! And if she insisted that she was to come along, she had to be supportive, but she wasn't, because she was Helga.

Arnold sighed "I can't believe I said those things to her, Gerald."

Usually Anti-Helga, Gerald shook his head from side to side, and confirmed his best friend's sentiment.

"I know. That was cold, man. Even if it was Helga. But I don't blame you. I mean-You've put up with it for so long surely you would snap sooner or later."

While true, it didn't make Arnold feel any better. He turned his attention on Gerald a bit frantically.

"Well later would have been better, Or sooner. Any time before the three of us got lost in the jungle! Now she's out there by herself, Gerald, and it's all my fault.."

The intense heat, coupled with exahustion and the pain in his legs caused him to slump defeated to the ground. He stared, dejectedly at the dirt, and came to close his eyes with a small, forlorn sigh.

"But she's _Helga_ man. Cheer up. I'm sure that girl can take care of herself."

"Not in the jungle, away from home, and come on Gerald. Were ten. _She's_ ten. And La Sombra and his jerks are out there, and they have weapons, and they-" He couldn't continue. The thought was getting too overwhelming to even imagine. Instead, he simply sighed again and put his hands over his eyes, his head moving side to side in hopelessness. "She's going to get hurt, and it's all my fault..."

Gerald rolled his eyes at his friend's drama; Sure, the situation seemed dire, but if there was any person lost in the jungle that could take care of themselves, then Helga would be it, Gerald was sure of it, at least he had a good enough feeling about it. Arnold wasn't as easily bought by his confidence, and Gerald tried to be supportive. But it was wearing on him truthfully.

"C'mon Arnold, then let's keep moving so we can find her and you can apologize."

He barely registered Gerald's words at that point. Arnold found himself too busy ruminating over the situation he put Helga in with his carelessness. He had always been so good at ignoring her, why was this time any different? Granted, there was alot more at stake now, but still. He knew the most effective way to deal with Helga Pataki, and he had done the complete opposite. He felt his stomach twist at the thought.

Then he found himself thinking how pretty sure was with her hair down, since he had seen her getting ready for bed the first night they were camping, and she was sitting outside her and Phoebe's tent because it was too stuffy inside. And she had gotten rid of her bow for the night, and her hair was long, and golden, and her eyes were blue and gentle...

Green eyes blinked when he found himself become lost in thought at the most random thoughts at the most inoppurtune times. He supposed there was a reason for that, but at ten years old, Arnold was still a little in denial.

_But i'm so worried about her, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her._

Then again, he thought that about all his friends, right? But to this extent? He felt his heart flip and twist, flutter and beat, threatening to rip out of his chest at any moment. He looked up to his friend who had been watching his facial expressions twisting in thought, but he took the offered hand then after and hoisted himself up.

"Now, if I were Helga, which direction would I go?" Gerald pondered with a hand thoughtfully to his chin. Arnold cast him a deadpanned look, and then sighed lightly.

"There's jungle on all four sides. I don't think she would go in any which way in particular." Then stepping infront of him, Arnold looked out into the vast expanse of trees and foilage, cupped his hands over his mouth, and yelled into the distance. "HELGA, PLEASE ANSWER ME. I'M SORRY!"

His voice echoed, and a few surrounding birds and other small animals buzzed to life in response. But his cry remained unanswered by the one voice he very much wanted to hear. Defeated, he slumped back down to the hot, solid dirt.

Gerald frowned and reached out to grab his friend by the upper arm. With a solid pull, he yanked him to his feet.

"You moping here isn't going to find her, and it's certainly not going to find your parents. If you want to do all of those things then we have to move _now_."

The firmness in his friend's tone made Arnold blink at him curiously, but then a look of determination replaced his surprise, and he nodded with resolve.

"Right. Lets go."

They bumped knuckles as they often did, and with renewed vigor Arnold and Gerald both took off themselves deeper into the hot jungle depths, unaware of the shadow which followed them.

-o**O**o-

The heat was much too much for a ten year old girl, wandering through the jungle on her own, with absolutely no water. Hell, she hadn't even come upon a stream or river or other such water source for some time now, and lord only knew how long she had been stalking through this forsaken place.

When she opened her eyes, after having closed them for an undetermined amount of time, she realized that there was a rush of cooler air and the sound of rushing water. A sound that had been foreign to her for a while, and it was that pleasant rushing noise that made realization dawn on her; she had passed out.

While her world blurred back into focus, she moved her gaze from one side to the other, and realized right away she was in a village of sorts. There were huts that were built of straw and branches, but looked sturdy in their own right. A dirt path cut its way through the tall blades of grass which danced lightly to one side in a breeze created by the rushing water. A glance to the side and she realized then, there was a big, beautiful waterfall and this village must have sat behind it.

"Huh? Where am I?" She went to sit up, but a surprisingly gentle hand, delicate and feminine, came to sit upon her shoulder to stop her.

"Slowly.." An equally gentle voice sounded. "You're dehydrated. Here, drink this.." The only way she knew it was a woman was because of the soft, soprano of a voice, Helga noted, while reaching out to take the offered bowl. It had a fair amount of water in it, and she drank it greedily, never realizing just how amazing cold water was when your mouth was a desert. She barely registered the woman's small chuckle at how quickly the young girl had downed the liquid.

It was like instant relief washed over her. Glancing up at her savior, Helga blinked curiously; Here was a woman with longish brown hair, loose over her shoulders, bright green eyes which reflected a warmth she had never known, but could readily feel, and the strangest shaped head she had only seen one other time in her life.

For the second time those few moments, realization dawned on her again, further confirmed when the woman finally addressed her.

"I'm so happy to see you're alright. I'm Stella, and what's your name?"

-o**O**o-

Arnold groaned as he came to. His world was blurry and dark and his head pounded, as if a ton of rocks were being tossed carelessly about. Besides him, Gerald was yelling, and thrashing wildly, but remained glued to one spot. It took a moment of surveying his surroundings to realize that Gerald was tethered to a wall, as was he.

The blonde pulled at his wrists, and realized they were tied with shaggy old strips of fabric, but tied nonetheless, to old wood protrusions shooting out from the wall of an old wood shack. It was unfurnished, from what he could see, and felt cold, which he took momentary relief in since it was a shade out of the hot jungle sun.

"Gerald, what happened? Are you okay? Where are we?" His head was untied, and moved freely, so he turned to the side and saw his friend struggling wildly, but when Gerald noticed Arnold awake, he seemed to settle only slightly.

"Arnold! You're awake! Man, La Sombra and his men knocked us out. They came out of no where! And I have no idea where we are!"

The sound of a door creaking caused them both to fall silent, and hang their heads making it seem as if they never woke, or at least the one making the ruckus gave up. Then, a voice in the darkness sounded that caused Goosebumps up both sets of limbs hanging limp against the wall.

"Are they awake yet?"

"I don't know. Did you find the girl?"

"No. She's gone, but no matter. If we don't get her the jungle will."

"Heh hehe hehe"

_They don't have Helga yet... but that means..she's still out there.._

One of the men walked up to Arnold as his thoughts went to the friend he had treated so badly and worried about so and poked him in the stomach. This was too much for the boy, who felt sickened at the mere presence let alone having them poke and prod at him.

"Get your hands off me!" He growled, making one of the men, currently obscured by the shadows, snicker darkly.

"Ah, so the one with the big head is awake. Good. La Sombra will be pleased." The man leaned over, until his face was inches from Arnold's, and the boy grimaced at the smell of the brutes stale breath. "Now, where is the jewel?"

Arnold blinked, knowing fully well that he was talking about La Corazon, but why on earth would they think he had it, or even know where it would be? Surely they would know that him and his friends had just gotten here..

"Your guess is as good as mine, you big idiot. Probably with my parents, whose location I also have no idea of." Narrowed green eyes met the cold dark orbs of the soulless lackey, but his dark grin revealing rows of crooked, yellow teeth made the boy shiver a little in fear, though Arnold mostly succeeded in masking it.

Though his fear would grow when the man whipped out a small switchblade, and with a gleam of silver, he pressed it against Arnold's thin neck, making the boy raise his head to escape it.

"Let him go! Stupid! He doesn't know anything!" Gerald yelled from besides them, but his pleas went unanswered. The crooked thief just laughed and pressed the edge of the blade lightly against the boy's pale skin.

"I would watch that tongue of yours you little brat, otherwise we'll cut it out of your mouth. La Sombra doesn't need you to find La Cor-"

None of the trio heard the first body hit the floor, and the second man only felt the quick flare of fire in his neck briefly before he, too, sunk like a bag of rocks to dirt below, sprawled out like a corpse on the floor of the shack.

"What the-" Gerald blinked, and then looked up to see a silhouette of someone about their height in the doorway. Blinking, they squinted to get a better view.

"Helga!" Arnold was the first to make her out, though it was difficult, since her hair had come out of their pigtails and now framed her face, and fell over her shoulders. Otherwise the silhouette would have been more readily recognizable. "You're alright!"

Sure enough, the girl jumped forward, hopping over the two tranquilized lackeys on the floor, the dart gun clutched in one hand was then holstered in a makeshift belt that had been tied around her waist. She withdrew a small dagger that sat there, and then fixed her shirt over said belt.

"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled, moving to Gerald first since she was closer. With a few deft slices of her blade, he was free, and he rubbed his aching wrists, watching as she went to take care of Arnold next.

"Helga! You're okay!" He wailed in the best way possibly, unable to stop the tears pricking at the back of his eyes. He wasn't one for crying, but the relief he felt at her safety was overwhelming to say the least. She was silent in response as she cut him down too, but as soon as he hit the floor he flung his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Helga! I didn't mean any of it!"

As expected, her heart soared at such attention, but her face remained typically scowling, and she gripped his arms and tried hard to pry him off her, as one would wiggle their way out of an inner tube two sizes too small.

"Criminy Football head! Get off me, would ya?! We don't have time for this now!"

He obeyed, sniffling and quickly wiping at his eyes so that she wouldn't notice his tears. He did a bad job, and that fact, which was not lost on her, made that heart of hers fly even higher.

"I'm just so relieved you're okay. Where did you go? How did you survive?" His barrage of questions made her roll her eyes, but the sound of thumping footsteps made her grab him by the shirtsleeve, and pull him towards the door.

"Like I said, you morons, no time! Lets go!"

She was already yanking Arnold along with her, and Gerald followed close behind as they ran out the door to the shack they were held in, and ducked behind the side. Helga had sheathed her dagger at that point, and withdrew her dart gun again, and just in time considering another man who had noticed them was advancing from the front, but that was a stupid decision, considering a silent dart shot in his direction had him, like his associates, hitting the dirt in mere seconds.

The large oaf was behind the shack too, and was the only one that had noticed them as they disappeared wordlessly into the jungle once again, although this time they were all together, and though currently silent about it, each more thankful than the other than they would ever really admit

-o**O**o-

The jungle nights were significantly cooler than the disgustingly humid days, but the thankfulness for such a fact was short lived, when the trio found themselves sitting around a failed campfire shivering.

"It's probably for the best,. If we light a fire, we'll be easier to spot." Arnold pointed out, which in turn made Helga scoff and glance off to the side.

"Sure, Arnold. For the best, so I guess we'll all just freeze instead." Her teeth chattered, and she stared miserably at the pile of twigs and rocks they had used to try to make a fire.

"I hate to agree with her, but I think she's right about that. This kind of sucks.." Gerald concurred, his arms equally as tight around himself. "We don't even have a tent or anything. I wonder if everyone else is okay.." The boy sighed and also stared dejectedly at the miserable pile, his thoughts moving to his family, his classmates, Phoebe in particular. What if they didn't make it out of this? He didn't want to voice that opinion though, knowing very well just how important this was to Arnold.

"It'll be light soon enough, and then it'll warm up again." Arnold's characteristically positive attitude was proving much too much on the both of them. Helga and Gerald actually exchanged knowing looks, silently agreeing with each other, but both knowing better than to speak up against it.

"Well, it doesn't matter. She told us to go in this direction and we'll be there soon enough, but we have to travel by day because we'll never find it." Helga finally stated, without fully realizing just what she had said. Actually, she had kind of wanted it to be a surprise, since she found _her_ and all, but now that she admitted it, and now that she had the boy's green eyes fixed firmly upon her, she couldn't exactly fall back on that idea.

"Who's 'She?" Arnold asked, making the girl blink and come out of her thoughts.

"Oh..." Blinkblink, but then she shrugged. "Your mom. She's with the green eyes-"

"You met my mom!?" Arnold hadn't let her finish that statement, and he rushed forward with excitement reflected in his newly widened eyes. "You really met her?!"

Helga leaned back when he had come up so close that his face was inches from hers, and with a usual scowl she put a hand to his chest and pushed him back.

"Geez, yes, ok?! After you exiled me and I was wandering around the jungle for hours I passed out. I woke up in the green eyes village to your mother taking care of me."

Arnold sank back to his knees in the dirt, his face scrunching sadly at Helga's reminder of how he had treated her. With a sigh, he reached up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Helga, I really am sorry about that. I didn't mean any of it. You're-You're really important to me, and I was just mad..But I was so upset when you ran off.."

Blue eyes which had been narrowed in anger, now softened and averted downwards sadly. Though she did murmur a quiet "Really?" in response.

From along side of them, Gerald snickered and rolled his eyes before flopping onto his side with his back to them.

"I would go for a walk to leave you two alone, but there's no where to walk to without getting lost. So just pretend I'm sleeping."

They both snickered a little at that, and it wasn't far off to do anyway considering there was a few moments of awkward silence before the duo heard the soft series of snores come from their third friend, who had promptly fell asleep. It had been a rather draining day after all.

Now sufficiently alone, they looked back to each other, and took a moment to study the other's face. Both were hard to read, much to Helga's dismay. Arnold looked, well, Arnold. And his expression held neither joy, nor anger. He was simply there, staring at her. And it started to make her feel incredibly uncomfortable.

She went to stand up, to move away from the situation, but Arnold's hand on her own stopped her. She looked to their hands now linked and then back up to his face curiously.

"I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you." He said with more seriousness in his tone than he ever remembered using. "You can even ask Gerald, I was a wreck.."

Helga was silent, disbelieving what she was hearing, but loving it just the same. In her chest, her heartbeat picked up, and she found her hand involuntarily squeezing his. The act made a small smile cross the boy's face.

"I don't know what I would have done either.." She finally admitted, shyly, a fierce red color had crossed her face, and her eyes were glued to the floor, unable to meet his.

"Helga.." He said her name gently, since both were fully aware of the tension hanging in the air over them. He wanted to clear that tension, and to make everything right, between them, and by right, he knew he meant how they should be. With a shaking hand, Arnold reached up and brushed a straying strand of blonde out of her averted eyes, surprised at just how soft it felt after days in the intense jungle heat.

But the action was slow, and cautious, as if he was almost terrified of her reaction. Would she jump back and call him names? Punch him like she was always threatening?

Utter bewilderment crossed his face when he realized that all she did at his touch was sit there with her eyes unable to lift, and her body slightly trembling. Her fear was palpable, and he felt it strongly, this only furthering his current desire to just reach out and hug her tight, to make those fears go away.

His lips hung open slightly, in preparation to speak, but the sudden snapping of twigs and brush approaching caused his gaze to shoot off to the side and into the distance, where a group of shadows emerged. Inwardly, he cursed to himself, and hopped to his feet, his hand on her arm tightly as he yanked her up as well.

"Gerald!" He whispered, although loud enough to cause his friend to shoot up with a start.

"Huh!? What? I don't want to go to school today.." Gerald muttered half awake, but the reality of his location came crashing down upon him, and he shot up tp his feet as well. "What Arnold?"

Gerald followed Arnold's finger as he pointed into the distance. "We gotta go" He whispered, and took off running with Helga's hand tightly clutched in his own. He wasn't about to let her escape again. The other boy followed behind.

And as they ran, the brush and foliage crunching beneath their feet, the group of shadows were instantly alerted, and took off fast behind them. They could hear the yells and shouts, and a glance over their shoulder saw that they had makeshift torches made of old logs to light their way.

"We have to go faster! They're gaining on us!" Helga yelled, still being pulled along side Arnold, though her pace was just as quick. Neither of them dropped the other's hand.

"Which way do we go, Helga?! Since you said his mom gave you directions!" Gerald yelled, Arnold had thought about that too, considering he was currently leading. But he had no idea where to go. Glancing out of the corner of his eye at her, he watched as her face scrunched up in confusion, like she was remembering.

_Stella handed her the belt, and explained that it was made especially for her, equipped with weapons by members of the green eye tribe for her protection, but it was only to be used for self defense and protection only._

_"Now, you're going to take the north path passed the slope. By now you should be meeting Miles there. He had gone out in search of La Corazon while I stayed here to care for the green eyes. Let him go rescue the boys. Give him these" She held out two gold pendants with a green, emerald eye. "He will take them to Arnold and Gerald. They'll need them to get back here. You wear this one." Stella put one around Helga's neck, and she looked at it adoringly before stuffing it into her shirt. "Then you come straight back here, young lady. This place is too dangerous for you kids to be out there all alone.." She hugged the girl tight, unable to keep from doting on the this female friend of her terribly-missed son. "They will let you in as long as you're wearing that pendant."_

Helga huffed recalling that memory. She never _was_ one for following the instructions of authority.

When she finished the story, they were still running, and Arnold turned to face her now, shooting her a half lidded, chastising look.

"You should've listened to my mom, Helga, and stayed behind with the green eyes, at least you would've been safe.."

She scowled. "Oh don't give me that 'Boys are stronger than girls crap now, Arnoldo! Your dad isn't here yet to rescue you anyway now is he?! Doi!" Helga drawled between gasps of breath.

Arnold rolled his eyes and looked back ahead of him, but doing so caused him, and then the other two to skid to a stop when they realized they had run up the hill his mother was speaking of, but come straight to the edge of a cliff, since they hadn't gone passed it, as instructed.

"Oh no! There's no way out!" Gerald pointed out, turning to see the shadows having cornered them against that cliff. The trio felt the warmth of the mobs torches as they drew ever closer, and instantly they froze up.

Arnold reached out and found Helga's hand again, squeezing it reassuringly. She looked to him questioningly, but he only offered one of those small smiles that made her heart melt. Though this one was different; she could sense the slight twinge of hopelessness in his saddened eyes. She returned that look, and squeezed his hand back.

_I can't believe this is how it's going to end..._

From the middle of the mob, a man stepped forward. His entire body was enshrouded in a black-as-night cloak, the hood pulled securely over his face. Teeth, an ugly off white color, gleamed in the darkness of the garment.

"Alright children. Enoughs enough. You've been allowed to run amuck for too long." He raised his hands above his head, and laughed a deep, guttural laugh that filled all three with certain dread, "And now to be rid of you once and for all" He pointed a finger at the group, and three of his men advanced upon them arms out and ready to grab.

With no where to go, they each braced themselves for the obviously inevitable, until a startling yell drew their attention outward over the edge of the cliff.

But they were too late; At the ledge of that slope, two booted feet touched down, the whip used to swing across the open gorge then attached to the belt at his waist, and just as the three goons were ready to pounce, the mysterious man lunged forward with a fist, catching one right in the jaw and sending him back.

He turned then with his other fist and nailed the second. The kids ducked, and the man turned his body half way, landing a side kick against the side of the third goons head. All three had been layed out easily.

"What the-" Gerald blinked, and stared up at the man, who no one recognized. But he was blonde, and had a chin that Arnold recognized after a moment or two of staring.

"Dad..!?" Arnold exclaimed, and the man flashed him a wide grin before reaching down with his hand to rustle his son's hair.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!"

Arnold stood stunned for a moment, actually the two others gawked as well, considering Arnold's parents had been somewhat of a legend all that time, so to actually behold them for themselves, well, it was pretty crazy just the same.

"Dad.." Arnold spoke again in awe this time, moving forward with his arms raised. Obliging his son, Miles reached down and hoisted him up, just to sit him on his shoulder.

"It's so good to see you, Arnold.." He then reached down to rustle Gerald's hair "And it's good to meet Arnold's friends-"

"Gerald" He stated proudly. And Miles then looked over to the little blonde girl.

"Helga" She muttered flatly "And while this is all warm and fuzzy and everything, I think maybe we all forgot something!"

As if on cue they looked up at the dark laughter which echoed. And La Sombra moved forward, reaching out and clapping with purposely slow, deliberate claps.

"Excellent. Oh how touching this family reunion. Such a shame it all has to come to such a tragic, tragic end!"

Miles frowned, and gently set Arnold down among his friends. He detached a bundle that was linked to a belt around his waist, and he handed it to Arnold, who took it unquestioning, but with a curious look upon his face.

The man stepped forward, and then with his arms outstretched, ushered the three a step behind him.

"You kids stay here, and the second you see a path run down the hill and back to the north. That's where the entrance to the village is.."

Arnold stepped forward, the bundle still clutched in his arms.

"I'm not leaving you, dad!" He declared resolutely, a determined look across his face. But his father frowned.

"You have to do as I say, Arnold. They're dangerous, and I'm not losing you now that I found you.."

He didn't wait to hear his son's response to that. He couldn't. There was a vicious lackey attacking, but one punch layed him out flat.

Miles then took off running, to Arnold's dismay, and he watched helplessly as he took on man after man. But Miles was strong, having lived years in the jungle, and like a force of nature, he ripped through the crowds.

But nevertheless he was still one person.

One of the lackeys had strayed, and ran up the hill to the trio, but while Arnold and Gerald jumped out of the way, Helga launched a punch right into the mans groin, considering she was just about at that level, and sent the man, who had doubled over in pain, staggering off the cliff.

"One down, and a million to go.." Helga grumbled. Arnold and Gerald exchanged wincing looks as they listened to the mans howls all the way down.

She was about to speak again, when a pair of strong arms captured her from behind and hoisted her off the ground and into the air, kicking and screaming as he did so.

"Helga!" Arnold cried, as the shadow known as La Sombra started moving backwards, making sure they could see her struggling in his grip.

From behind them, Miles limped out of a crowd of goons still standing while some of La Sombra's men lay sprawled out in the dirt. His shirt was ripped, and he was panting hard, One of his eyes was black. But he still stood strong.

"Sombra.." He growled. "They are innocent..children... let them go."

But the only response he got was a dark chuckle.

"We can make a trade.." He murmured lowly and with one arm tight around Helga's body, the other whipped out the machete that was sheathed at his waist, and he raised it with the tip of the blade to the Girl's throat. "You." He motioned towards Arnold. "Boy. Give me that bundle..and I will return the girl. Refuse? Well, then you'll be graced with her pretty little blood all over your hands."

A look of pure, unabated terror shown in Arnold's eyes, Gerald as well, who stood besides his best friend.

It was at that moment that he felt a tremor in his hands, and he looked down at the bundle which his father had given him, noting how it started to vibrate.

"Hnnn.." La Sombra murmured in interest as he watched Arnold start to peel back the layers of the wrapping, much to his father's dismay.

"Arnold, Don't!"

But he wasn't listening, since he was too absorbed in the slight shaking that was taking place in his hands. Inch by inch the clothe came undone, until he saw the slight flash of green. Its light grew bigger and brighter as the wrapping was pulled away, and when it was all gone, the large bright stone glowed freely in his hands.

"What the-" Gerald blinked as did Arnold while raising it up in front of his eyes.

Once done, around them the winds started to pick up, and the ground beneath their feet shook. The men still standing looked from left to right, their fear growing.

The light turned into a bright aura, which eventually engulfed Arnold and Gerald; the winds were hurricane grade by then, and Helga, still in La Sombra's clutches, grit her teeth against the wind, feeling her hair whipping her in the face.

Arnold blinked, holding up La Corazon as it trembled and glowed, and he felt within his hands, innumerable power greater than anything else he'd ever known. The light reflected off his eyes, making them appear greener than they normally were.

He sucked in a breath, and then the world fell silent for a moment, before the power of the stone erupted in a wide spread rush of glowing green light.

It washed over the lands inhabitants in a split second. They didn't have time to scream.

Arnold and Gerald had shut their eyes tight; the light had become too bright to bear. And when they opened, what they beheld would haunt them all for days to come.

Helga was on the ground now, on her knees. Her hand to her head as if to dispel a head ache. Around her, a pile of bones, and a thick black cloak. When realization dawned on her, she shrieked in fear and sprang to her feet, turning to run, she ended up running smack into Arnold, who was waiting to catch her in a tight, tight hug.

"I'm glad you're okay!" He cried, and she clutched his shirt tightly, feeling exceedingly shaken from the carnage that was around them.

Miles had moved past them to where the jewel was discarded by Arnold after he rushed to Helga's side, and he lifted it from the ground, noting how it's light had faded. Taking up the cloth, he rewrapped it.

"Well, it's finally over."

Shaken, but certainly relieved at that declaration, all three nodded, and looked to the man for further instruction.

Smiling warmly, for lack of anything better to say, he reached out again and ruffled Arnold's hair, before fixing his tiny hat, which somehow remained in tact throughout everything, as it usually had.

"C'mon, lets go find your mother."

With his arms still securely around Helga, and with Gerald beaming at his side, Arnold happily agreed, thankful that they were all finally out of harm's way once and for all.

-o**O**o-

Bruised and battered but alive and happy, and no longer haunted by La Sombra and his men, the group made the back the secret path to the water fall, and then up the strip of land behind it. They weren't given a problem by the guards, who knew Miles instantly, and then saw the pendants on the three children. They moved their spears out of the way to allow them entrance.

The two boys stared up and around, taking in the beauty of the surprisingly bright little village, bright for having existed inside a mountain. But shards of sunlight broke through cracks and holes in the surface, which up there was obscured by jungle foliage. Either way, there were enough holes in the canopy thaqt the sun lit up the entirety of the village, and upon entrance, the voice of the woman rang out since it was Helga she noticed down the path first.

"You're in big trouble, little lady, I thought I told you-" But Stella stopped, having first been confused by Helga's self satisfied smirk, but then further examination over her shoulder made her drop the small bowl of water, and other first aid supplies she had been fully prepared with.

In actuality, she expected them eventually, ever since Helga had shown up and made her aware of their existence there, but the reality of it, seeing her son for the first time in a decade, with his fathers blonde hair, and her eyes and head..And that way that he was looking at her currently, as if he was beholding some long, lost treasure for the very first time, all of it made her heart freeze in her chest, and the breath catch in her throat.

Shaking hands lifted to her mouth, and she held them there a moment while her eyes took in the sight before her. But it was Arnold, with a cautious step forward, his eyes fixed to his mother's, and with his quiet, almost unsure utterance of "Mom..?" that finally made her rush to him, drop to her knees, and scoop him up in a bone crushing hug that made his eyes bulge. "It's-it's really you?" He questioned harshly, between gasps of breath as his mother crushed it out of him. He heard her sob, and then was able to breathe in when her grip loosened, but just so she could reach out and grab Helga who was close by and watching, to pull her in too, and then her other arm had reached out for the other child she didn't know, but knew from Helga he was with them as well, and so found it necessary to include him also.

Gerald and Helga exchanged surprised, but equally contented glances with each other, as Arnold remained squished between them, but grinning all the while anyway, the happiness he felt absolutely indescribable. Looking up at the adoring face of his mother, he still wasn't one for tears, but that moment was an exception. They pricked at those green eyes unrelenting, until they flowed freely after nearly a decade of being pent up.

-o**O**o-

The reunion between parents and son was utterly magical, even for the bystanders who had aided him in finding them. The happiness was felt by all.

Mr Simmons shook their hands excitedly as the rest of the class clammored to gather their things, eager to start the long journey home. It was the day after Arnold had been reunited, late in the day, and the class was readying to make a plane home late that night.

But Arnold made the anouncement that Helga, while expecting, still feared. He wasn't going back with them.

_"Are you sure? Can't we go home to granma and grampa and-and the boarders?"_

_Miles had put a hand to his son's shoulder, while Stella, still on her knees at his height, had her arm securely around, fearful to ever let him go again._

_"We will one day. But for now the green eyes still need us." He explained. Arnold's mother, whose gentle face took on a rather saddened look, wrapped both of her arms around her son now and held him close. _

_"We don't want to be selfish Arnold. We understand the terrible decision were forcing you to make. But just know that whatever you choose, were always here for you, even if were not actually there, and I promise you, we will come home one day."_

_Arnold looked from his mother to his father, for a split second beseechingly, knowing his mother was right. This decision was terrible, and it weighed heavily on his heart. Sighing dejectedly, he slid from his mother's arms and then offered them a weak and sad smile. _

_"I just found you guys, after never really knowing you. I-I want to stay here..But I need to say goodbye..to everyone.." He almost left it out, but then sighed again softly and added afterwards: "and her.."_

Arnold thought about his decision as he sat atop a hill overlooking a large clearing. The sun was just starting to descend, coloring the sky over the jungle goregous shades of fiery reds, oranges and purples. The darker it got, he could see a smattering of stars start to shine way, way overhead.

Him and his companion sat in silence for a long while, simply enjoying eachother's company. Not much had been said, other than Arnold's decision. He watched Helga's face scrunch up after he told her, and her expressions change from anger, to complete and utter defeat.

The biggest surprise were two small tears that had escaped. But she had turned away from him before he could comment on them, and quickly brushed them away with the back of a dirty sleeve.

Now they sat in silence, watching the day give way to night. He dared a glance at her, and inwardly commented to himself, once again, how pretty sure was. Those studying eyes became half lidded in a dreamily pensive look, and he edged a bit closer to her.

"Helga.."

She looked up at him, from her spot having leaned her weight to her palms set in the soft grass behind her, but even as he gazed lovingly at her, she blushed and looked away sadly.

"Please don't, Arnold. Not now."

Helga knew what was coming, mainly because she knew that look; it was a look she had often given him when he didn't know, when he was unaware that she was in the shadows watching him, yearning for him in a way she never imagined he would ever return. She recognized it instantly, and knew right away that he was returning it.

But it's funny how the world works. You get what you want at last, but you can't actually have it. Helga stared up at the sky as those thoughts ran through her mind, and inwardly she cursed whatever force up there laughed at her misery.

She sat up, her legs out and slightly spread infront of her. She linked her fingers tightly, dropping her fists to the grass betwen them, where she stared sadly.

His face had scrunched up in saddness as well at her response, and he gazed out into the distance thoughtfully. But his mind was blank. What could he say in that situation, really?

"Please understand Helga.."

"I do." She cut him off before he could continue, but her tone did not reflect the bitterness she was feeling. "I understand you want to be with your parents. What kid who didnt have parents for most of their life not want to be with them when they finally found them. Doi.."

"That. But more so...Please understand how much it hurts to make this decision.." His head hung a little, eyes drifting closed. She glanced up truthfully not expecting that, and she was in time to meet his gaze when he turned to look at her. "It hurts that I have to leave my grandparents, and the boarders, all our friends. But especially you."

That blush colored her cheeks again, and she looked away quickly.

"You don't mean that."

Arnold frowned at her arguement, and shifting his weight to his knees he reached out and grabbed her hand tightly, yanking her up and around so that they were facing eachother.

She looked up surprised, and froze when their eyes locked. He, who was very confident a moment ago, also seemed frozen in fear as he noted her wide eyed look.

A soft breeze brushed by them, causing her hair to blow back and completely out of that gaze. While his rustled fowards a bit. Stunned, but still eager, Arnold finally leaned forward, slowly, inch by agonizing inch, and let his face linger just barely from hers, so close that their noses touched, and she could feel his breath against her lips.

She was shaking at that point, but when he closed the last bit of distance between them by pressing his lips to hers, she felt a warmth spread up her body that made her melt instead, and she returned his kiss with fervor.

It wasn't a very long lasting kiss; and it was experimental for Arnold, who had never been the one to initiate such before. But doing so had felt so good, and even more right. When he pulled back, his eyes, which had closed, were now open wide, as were hers, and both children were blushing furiously.

"I-I mean that more than I've ever meant anything before in my life.."

Helga never argued that further, and Arnold had taken both her hands in his, brushing his thumbs over the back of her hands affectionately.

"I thought it would take longer to get here, I honestly did. But I guess coming so close to actually losing you, and this whole-lost in the jungle thing and fighting for our lives and whatnot..well.." Arnold paused, feeling the familiar swell of nervousness deep in the pit of his stomach. "I love you, Helga. I really, really do..."

It was his turn to avert his eyes; He felt the heat in his face and knew he must have been beet red by then. But the words were swelling so much in him that he felt he would explode if he didnt say it. And once they were out in the open, he genuinely felt a monumental weight had been lifted.

But his relief was replaced by guilt when he saw her utterly heartbroken look, and he made the realization that this was completely unfair of him; he finally admitted to returning her feelings, but then he was leaving her for who knows how long?

"I know what you're thinking, Helga. And you have every right to think it.." He looked off to the side ashamed as he spoke.

Helga frowned now a little, but it was a look she gave him in agreement with what he said, though she remained silent.

"But i'm going to come back one day, hopefully sooner than later. And then..then I promise..We can be together.." He had hoped that would at least lift her spirits somewhat, although it wasn't just for her benefit he was saying that. He knew he'd need some convincing as well.

And when she looked to him with a small, sad smile, he actually felt his heart start to soar a little. It was definitely uplifting at least to see the slightest sign of happiness, even if it was sadly under these circumstances.

"You promise..?" She finally managed to squeak out. Helga hadn't talked much throughout those moments, having been too absorbed in the fact that Arnold was leaving to even throw any insults at anyone. So the fact that she did speak then was big, and it wasn't lost on Arnold, who leaned forward with his arms now outstretched, just so he could pull her into a tight, affectionate hug.

"Definitely, Helga. I promise. I'm not leaving you forever."

His arms felt so warm, and it caused a pleasant tingling in her. But at the same time, with her chin lazily on his shoulder, she sniffed once, twice, bit her lip hard, and then gave up. Arnold felt her thin frame start to tremble, and quake with her quiet sobs. She had fought so hard to keep it back, not wanting to appear weak, but the reality of the fact had hit her too hard, and with each passing moment it kept hitting her harder and harder.

He hugged her tighter when he felt her cry, and gently his hand moved up and down her back in a motion meant to soothe, although as he did such, he felt the tears pricking at his own eyes. But he was a little more sucessful in biting them back, for her sake.

"Don't. Please don't cry.." He begged, but she wouldn't stop. Only when he held her out at arms length did she cease, though she still sniffled.

"I need you.." The whimper surprised him, and with all strength, both physical and emotional drained from her, she leaned forward, resting her forehead against his. "You'll never know how much I need you.."

He sighed, having a pretty good idea. But maybe she was right. Though frankly, he knew that _she'd_ never know exactly how much _he_ needed _her_.

"I need you too.." Came his quiet response, his eyes seeking out hers as their foreheads touched. "That's why I promise I'll come back to you one day. And I'll write you every day. But you need to write back. You promise?"

Her eyes closed wistfully, and she sucked in a deep breath, but nodded gently against his head, and then sat back, turning away from him so her gaze could fall upon the sun as it started its final descent below the horizon.

Arnold watched her as she moved, and then followed her action, sitting back and facing the sunset as well, though as he did, his hand snaked out, and came to rest against the top of hers, both affectionately and reassuringly.

She sighed contentedly at the feeling of his hand on hers, and instantly she felt herself relax

Ahead of her she knew her path was hard, and without him in her life every day it was bound to be difficult. But as long as she had his word that he would come back, she knew she'd be okay. Staring out into the sunset as it finally disappeared, Helga melted into the moment, sighing lightly and in love, simply enjoying the time she had with him, since it was going to be the last they'd have for a while.

-o**O**o-

**1 month later**

Life commenced as it would've, only sans Arnold. As she expected, it was hard. She cried more than she did, alone in her room. But still she wrote her poems, built her shrines, and fantasized about what life would be like when he finally came home.

As promised, Arnold did write her a letter every day. At least they showed up fairly frequently, and each one detailed his life in San Lorenzo with his parents, but also his growing fondness for the girl who he could no longer see every day. His letters had gone so far as to say how he missed feeling the constant spitballs, and hearing her call him football head.

There was one letter she received in particular from him that she would cherish forever, at least until he returned. It was a package actually, along with a letter.

Alone in the safety of her room, with her face stained with fresh tears, she sat on her bed, and found the courage that she sought each day when a letter came, just to open it, and take out its contents. First was the letter of this particular package.

_Helga-_

_It's been exactly one month since you guys left the jungle, and I stayed behind with my parents. Like I've written in my previous letters, life here is still pretty good. It would be great if I had you here, and our friends, and my grandparents. I really do love the jungle. It's beautiful. Maybe you can come back to visit, and we can go exploring together, since La Sombra is gone and everything. I miss you so much, Helga. Words can't describe. I know you can probably describe it, because you're so good with words and all. I'm not as good. I just know how I feel, and I feel really empty without you. I know you must feel the same, at least I hope you do. Just know that I'm counting the days until I can see you again, or I would be counting them, if I knew how many there would be. Either way, I'm dreaming about the day I can come home and see you again, I know that it'll be great. Again, I miss you a lot, Helga. And I do love you... again..alot. I know we might not be able to be together right now, but we'll always have the jungle, heh heh_

_Hope everything's good with you. Please say hello to Gerald and Phoebe for me, though i'll be writing them shortly. I really wanted to write you a letter first. I also wanted to send you this gift. It's kind of hot in the jungle, and to be honest, my hats been falling off a lot. I'm kind of worried that i'll lose it. Please keep it safe for me in Hillwood. Until after I come home, or maybe even after that. Just take care of it. _

_Okay, I really gotta go now. My mom needs help with some stuff. I love you. Looking forwards to your next letter, Helga. _

_Love, _

_Arnold_

She held the letter up to her lips and kissed it before rocking side to side dreamily. Ever so gingerly, she folded it, and slipped it back into the box to keep it nice. All his other letters were neatly in their envelopes in a shoebox under her bed, so she could refer to them when she was exceptionally lonely.

Turning back to the box, she reached in, and withdrew the item he said was included, and sure enough, it was his hat. Arnold's actual hat, that he wore every single day.

Instantly, she swooned and flopped backwards onto her bed with the hat held up and at arms length.

Letting it drop to her face, she breathed in deep and inhaled his perfect scent.

It had been a particularly bad day for her, all up until that moment.

Sitting back up with a start, she reached up and sat the hat atop her head. It barely fit, but at the same time it sat there just the same, as if it was meant to be there all alone. Reaching back, she undid her bow and tossed it to her bed before reaching to her nightstand to grab the notebook which sat there.

For the rest of the night she wrote him a letter back, packaged it along with her bow in the box he sent his hat in, and then set off for the post office to mail it.

It was just about twilight when she returned home, and her house was quiet and normal as always. Big Bob was watching TV, and Miriam was passed out drunk on the couch. But for all the crappy things in her life that she knew would always exist, she felt better, just because she knew that somewhere out there, he was thinking about her the same way she thought about him, and even if they had their last moments for a while in the depths of that jungle, she took comfort in the fact that that moment would not be their last _here and now_ forever.

_My Beloved Arnold,_

_When I think of your absence, and how much I miss you, I'm reminded of the song that played the night of the block party after you, I mean we ( and tall hair boy ) saved the neighborhood. It also makes me think of the last few moments that we shared together in San Lorenzo, moments that I hold in my heart until I can see you again._

_The sun goes down, the stars come out, and all we have is here and now. My universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came. I'm glad you came._

_I love you Arnold, always. I know you probably won't wear this like I'm wearing your hat at the moment, but here's my bow, so you have something to remember me by._

_Love always,_

_Helga._


End file.
